heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Remy LeBeau
"The X-Men are heroes. I'm a thief." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Remy LeBeau? Best not to ask 'bout him chere. I hear he's no good. A thief and a bad man. What? Nah, he don't cheat at cards, that's just talk... but if you want to play a hand or two maybe we can make things interesting... Gambit is the agile card flinging X-Man nobody understands. No, not because he's deep or anything, but have you heard him talk? He's as known for keeping his secrets as he is for being a terrible flirt and irrascable charmer. He's good at getting himself into tight places...but maybe not so good at getting himself back out. What's less clear is where his true loyalties lie, given how close to his chest he keeps his cards. Literal or otherwise. Background 2008 - Remy LeBeau seeks out the X-Men and joins their team. 2008 - Juggernaut and Black Tom attack the Institute, doing damage to the school before they are defeated. Despite this Xavier begins recruiting more students, picking younger mutants this time with a solid team of X-Men to train and protect them. 2008 - Colossus and Wolverine go to recruit Kitty Pryde and Dazzler, but they encounter Emma Frost who is able to incapacitate them. Kitty escapes however and calls the X-Men on Wolverine's communicator. The X-Men rescue their comrades as well as Dazzler. After the fight Remy comes clean to the Professor that the attack by the Juggernaut was a distraction to let him put a device on Cerebro to let the Hellfire Club see the same things Xavier does. He leaves the X-Men. Beast and Forge are able to alter the device to give the Hellfire Club false information. 2011 - Remy finds out about Jean being held by SHIELD and breaks into the Cube with the help of Scott Summers and they free her before returning to the school. Remy is invited into the X-Men and Scott returns to help train the team and be with Jean. Though their now differing ages causes problems with their relationship. 2013 - Takes part in the defence of The Raft along with Banshee and Multiple Man as well as some SHIELD agents, Hawkeye, Spider-Woman, and Captain America. They are later joined by Hank McCoy, Wolverine and X-23. They succeed in defending the Raft and stop Baron Von Strucker's escape. Personality At first glance, he's just one of those guys, the kind that's just a little oily around the edges. He described himself as a charming louse once, and it fits. Swamprat fits too. There's just something about that guy, but part of that something about him is that he's generally too damn charming for most people to care about that little nagging sense he leaves in the back of the mind, that sense that he isn't quite housebroken. His sense of humor can get a bit vicious, especially if Remy is feeling put-upon in any way. Remy can and does get serious. If he isn't the world's best thief, he's in the top five with ease, and he takes his job very seriously. Well. He takes his job mostly seriously--what's the point if he can't have a little fun with it?--and is more than capable of settling down to concentrate on the task at hand without any antics or pranks that he might have tried in a less serious situation. Not, of course, that settling down curbs the edge on his sharp tongue. It takes a lot more than dire straits to do that. The man is also the absolute king of bad decisions. He is easily tempted and does not stand up to temptation nearly so well. He has his vices--plenty of them--and on many occasions Remy has been known to inadvertently throw a whole bucketful of monkeywrenches into a good thing just because he couldn't keep his hands to himself, proverbial or otherwise. Sometimes he manages to show an amazing amount of inner resolve, but all too often Remy is a fallible man, wooed away from the straight and narrow by the prospects of a thrilling caper or even just a pretty woman. Some habits are hard to break. Even harder for Remy is the concept of trust. He doesn't trust easily, as he feels sooner or later everyone he trusts betrays him. He doesn't seem to have put together that some of this is due to the fact that he is himself often untrustworthy, but there it remains; he's been used more times than he cares to think and every time he swears it will be the last...and then he chooses to trust someone again, and he's used again. Gambit can be very selfish when it comes down to it, and if the cards come down to helping someone else or getting his own hide out safely...well, odds are Remy will choose to save himself. Or he would have, before his time on the teams. Being an X-Man tends to change a few things about one's world view. At the heart of it all, however, Remy likes to think he's a good man. He tries to stand up for what's right, he feels like he has a moral code buried in there somewhere. He doesn't steal from those who can't afford to lose what he's taking, or so he tells himself. He doesn't kill if he can avoid it--and he usually can. He isn't a mass murderer and he isn't a villain. He tells himself this every night, as if to remind himself that he has the best of motives, every intention of walking the path of the angels...even when he doesn't manage. He's made a lot of mistakes in his past, made a lot of stupid, selfish decisions, and they weigh on him. He carries an immense amount of guilt and subsequent angst with him, where ever he goes, because also at the heart of it all, he doesn't actually like himself much, despite his apparent ego. He has hopes and dreams and ambitions like any other man, but he squashes them ruthlessly on account of feeling as if he doesn't deserve them. He struggles to make up for all the darkness in his past but still can't manage to stay in the light in his present, which results in Remy quite often sabotaging the things he has going well in his life, even subconsciously. After all, feeling bitter, alone, and betrayed is far more familiar than contentment. Logs Category:Marvel Features Category:Regular Characters Category:Mutants Category:Intellect Category:Raw Talent Category:Family Matters Category:X-Men Category:1981 Births Category:Applying Characters